Cissy Jones Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Cissy Jones portrayed Katjaa, Jolene, Brie, Shel and Dee in Telltale's The Walking Dead. ---- How did you get your roles in Telltale's The Walking Dead? ''' I got the auditions from my talent agents in San Francisco and had to audition with quite a few other amazing talent. Then I had a "callback" (which means, telltale liked what they heard in my original audition, but wanted to see if i could carry the acting in a more emotional scene with the accent!), and they hired me! '''Did you watch the TV show or read the graphic novel prior to getting a role in the Game? And if so, do you have a favorite character? You know, I tried watching the show but it gave me nightmares! I have an overactive imagination What was it like to work with Dave Fennoy and all the other amazing voice actors in the Game? Out of this world!! We didn't record together - all of our sessions were recorded solo, but we met after the game came out, and being part of such an experience really gave us a bond i've never had with other actors before. It's really amazing. In what ways are you similar to, as well as different from your characters Katjaa, Jolene, Brie, Shel and Dee? Well I just had a baby, so I definitely feel that "protection" factor that Kat and Shel had. Jolene was just nuts, but i think it was a product of everything that had happened to her that made her that way - i've definitely had moments of that!! And Brie, one of my best friends survived cancer - watching her go through that really helped me understand Brie. Dee was a very jealous person - perhaps rightfully so - but I've never bothered with jealousy, it just doesn't do anything for me! But Kat and Shel are the two I identify most with, for sure. How do you get into the role when recording? There are five questions I ask myself about each character: Who am I? Am I a mother? A sister? A friend? Who am I talking to? Is it my friend, or a superior? Where are we? Are we in close proximity, or someplace loud where I would need to shout? What are we doing? Are we walking, running, standing around? eating? etc Why am I saying what I'm saying? Am I trying to convince them of my way of thought, or defending myself, etc Do you have any ideas of scenes cut featuring Katjaa, Jolene, Brie, Dee or Shel? There's always something that doesn't make the final game. Specifically, I don't know. Do you know what lead Jolene to being so crazy? Aaaahhhh Jolene. If I remember correctly, in her backstory she had a daughter close to Clem's age who was taken from her and presumably awful things happened. A bunch of her Save Lots co-workers also turned bad after the outbreak and she had to witness some pretty bad stuff. She also figured out what was going on with the St Johns family. So, long story longer, that would drive just about anyone to complete batsh**t crazy town! ' Why do you think Jolene was so obsessed with Clementine?' Like I mentioned, her backstory had traces of a daughter that was taken from her. In her madness, Clem became her "daughter", whom she felt it her mission to protect from the new evils in the world. As we've said Jolene was pretty crazy, but do you think she would've killed Lee if Danny or Lee hadn't shot her first? I honestly don't know. She might've thought he was a threat to Clem, but she might've also seen that she could confide in him (depending on the version of lee that you played). They might've made one hell if a vigilante team! Katjaa seemed to be coping as well as could be expected with Duck's death, were you surprised she later chose to kill herself? That's a tough one. I recorded that scene before I had my own baby, so I didn't really understand the decision personally. Now I have a daughter, and the thought if having to live through something like that... Oof, well, now that decision makes a little more sense. Not saying I'd off myself, but it would be harrowing. Was Katjaa's accent difficult to maintain? ''' Nah. I had reference audio that I listened to before every session, then I'd walk around until the session talking in that accent. Drive my husband nuts '''Can you reveal if Shel will return again? I truly have no idea. I hope so though! Did you ever meet the winner that Brie's character was based of'? I did not If you had to describe each of your characters in one word what would they be? Kat - nurturer Jolene - broken Brie - terrified Dee - jealous Shel - guardian ' Interestingly if you don't whack Dee's brains out she kills Bonnie, in your opinion do you think Dee would've done it if she knew it was Bonnie?' Probably haha, She was looking for any reason to get rid of Bonnie! Out of all the character's you voice which is your personal favorite? ' Kat, hands down. Followed by Jolene '''You've voiced five characters (for a series were zombies haven't left many people) Telltale obviously likes your style would you return for a sixth character? ' Abso-friekin-lutely. They are a great group if writers/directors/fellow actors/ etc. plus it's just heaps of fun!! I'll always have a soft spot for Telltale Games. As long as the fans don't get tired of hearing my voice! '''What was your reaction to hearing that The Walking Dead had won the Game of the Year award at Spike VGAs as well as the huge success of the Game in general? Did you ever expect it to become so successful? Jumped up and down like a child! I never thought it would be so big, people don't usually like to cry when playing video games. Did the cast and crew do anything special after the Game was finished? ''' Telltale Games had a wrap party. '''Are you currently working on any other projects? Yes, I'm always working on other projects (unless i'm retiring from the job, which ain't happening anytime soon!) I have a small role in wolf among us, and I have 12 other video game projects currently under confidentiality agreements. I also work pretty regularly in radio/tv commercials and I am writing/pitching an animated series! Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Thanks for your interest in me and my characters! Category:Interviews